cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chapter R/@comment-24947676-20150801172734
The story of Chapter R... Alright, so there are six people playing some sort of Dungeons And Dragons-style game on a game console. Here's the story of whatever game they're playing. Alright, so there are 8 kingdoms. The king of the 8th kingdom, (Yattsu Kokuo) has been fighting against the first and second kingdoms: Kingdom of Devils and Kingdom of Alpacas. His entire army has been wiped out and so he needs to recruit some party members from other kingdoms who are fighting the same enemy. He starts his journey... Yattsu meets his first party member: Sake Kuruma. He's a hot guy who likes to pick up girls. He has a cool car, so he's obviously in. He is from the 6th kingdom; the Kingdom of Machines. He ditches the chick he was going to have smexy time with, and they continue their quest. The two men drive out to the 3rd kingdom, the Kingdom of Sweets. There, they find their third party member. Her name is Makaron Naru. She's a young girl searching for adventure. She's surprisingly tough, so they let her into the party. She prefers to be called Maka-Chan. They continue their quest... The party members find themselves in the 4th kingdom: Kingdom of Goods. Their fourth party member ends up being the butler of a wealthy man who lives near hay fields. The butler was recruited due to his skills at finding useful things. Thus, they continue their adventure. As they continue their quest, they stop at the fifth kingdom: Kingdom of Trees. They can't use the car there, so they must climb. Once reaching the kingdom, they meet Sotte Ichiki, a young boy sent away from his home to become a warrior like his older sister and not be a failure like his little brother. He was recruited due to his sword mastery. As they climbed back down to the car, they were knocked out... They woke up in a castle in the middle of nowhere. Apparently, Deemo found them and took them to his home. They think it's a trap and escape via car. They drive off to the 7th kingdom... After a long a rigorous journey, they finally made it to the 7th kingdom: Kingdom of Games. There, they found the strongest warrior of them all. Emono Kuusou. She was beautiful, strong, a mage, and a graceful swordswoman. Of course they recruited her. And so, they set out their journey towards the 1st and 2nd kingdoms. TOGETHER! The party fought amazingly well. They had disagreements, but they were otherwise fine. They got over the big ones slowly, but they were still a team. Though the latest battle was a huge blow... This was the hardest battle yet. by the end of it, only Yattsu, Sake, and Emono survived. What'll happen now..? The tiny party has defeated the 1st and 2nd kingdom. But now, they must fight fear itself in this battle! And endless round, oh the horror! What must they do... Yattsu's balloon-fairy thing had revive potions all along! They revive the dead party, and find the TRUE endless round! Through a series of awesomeness, the party has won, but all members died from exhaustion soon afterwards. Such a shame! Death should not have taken thee! Well, at least game-world is safe. So yeah. It kinda sucks~